On ne devrait pas recommencer
by Chibi Mow
Summary: RyoPi. PWP. Ryo rentre avec des envies perverse.


Auteur : Chibi

Titre : On ne devrait pas recommencer

Résumé : Ryo rentre un soir avec des idées perverses envers Yamapi.

Note : Je ne devrais pas être entrain d'écrire une fic alors que je suis en stage mais j'ai dû avoir des pensées perverse. Merci RyoPi.

On ne devrait pas recommencer

A peine eut-il passé la porte d'entrée qu'un reniflement se fit entendre. Tout en enlevant son blouson et ses chaussures, Nishikido Ryo se demanda si son cadet n'était pas de nouveau tomber malade.

Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il se rappelait la mauvaise humeur de Yamashita Tomohisa la dernière fois qu'il avait attrapé un truc. D'accord, ça l'avait beaucoup amusé de voir son Pi enrouler dans ses couvertures entrain de pester contre tout et n'importe quoi mais il n'avait pas forcément envie de revivre ça.

Arrivant dans le salon, Ryo constata que Yamapi avait bien un mouchoir usagé entre les mains en plus d'avoir les yeux humides.

Un soupire découragé s'échappa des lèvres de Nishikido alors que son regard se posait sur l'écran de télévision.

_ Mais pourquoi tu pleures ? Tu sais qu'il revient !

Lançant un regard assassin à son aîné, Yamapi se concentra de nouveau sur son film toujours les larmes aux yeux mais un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

_ T'es décourageant.

Sentant Ryo s'affaler à côté de lui, Yamashita émis un petit grognement devant le manque de sensibilité de son aîné sans pour autant détourner son regard de l'écran. Un bisou se posa sur sa joue mais il refusa de louper les trente dernières secondes de son film. Pour trente secondes, son chéri pouvait attendre quand même.

Lorsque le générique de fin commença à se dérouler sur l'écran, Nishikido embrassa de nouveau la joue de Tomohisa demandant un peu de considération.

_ Ryooo !

_ Mais tu le connais par cœur ce film. Tu m'as manqué toute la journée et quand je rentre enfin, tu ne t'occupes même pas de moi !

_ Des fois, t'es pire qu'un gosse.

Déposant ses lèvres sur celles de son aîné, Yamapi se laissa attirer sur ses genoux alors que Ryo approfondissait le baiser.

_ Il ne restait que quelques minutes. Tu pouvais attendre quand même.

_ Je déteste que tu préfère un film à moi !

_ C'est pas un film, c'est mon film préféré !

_ Je comprend pas pourquoi. Il ne se passe rien dans ce film.

_ Des fois je me demande si t'as des sentiments.

Laissant sa bouche partir à la découverte du cou de son Pi, Nishikido se décida à répondre une fois son amant marqué comme sien.

_ J'ai des sentiments puisque je t'aime.

_ Donc si j'avais joué dans ce film, il t'aurait plus ?

_ T'es quand même plus mignon que Zach Braff.

Un sourire carnassier étira les lèvres du News alors qu'il commençait à détacher les boutons de la chemise de son leader.

_ Et j'aurais pu embrasser Natalie Portman.

Le sourire se transforma moue boudeuse alors qu'un grognement se répercuta sur la clavicule du plus jeune le faisant rigoler.

_ Finalement, il est très bien comme ça ce film.

_ En faite, tu dois détester de je tourne dans des drama romantiques.

_ J'ai remercié la fille de Stand Up quand elle t'a plaqué pour Nino mais si j'ai pas compris pourquoi elle fait ça.

_ C'est sympa pour Nino ça.

La chemise de Yamapi glissa sur le sol alors que Ryo continuait d'explorer le torse découvert de ses lèvres laissant son cadet emmêler ses cheveux entre ses doigts.

_ Des fois j'en veux même aux garçons qui tournent avec toi.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que j'ai l'impression qu'il se passe quelque chose entre vous.

Un rire s'échappa des lèvres de Yamapi alors que le Kanjani commençait à s'attaquer à son pantalon.

_ Tu deviens parano.

_ Parce qu'il ne c'est rien passer quand tu tournais avec Kame ?

_ Comment tu sais ça toi ?

_ C'est Jin qui me la dit.

Se redressant un peu, Yamashita froissa un peu plus le T-shirt de Ryo entre ses mains pendant qu'il lui enlevait son pantalon le laissant seulement vêtu de son boxer.

_ Je vais le tuer.

_ Le pauvre ! Il était déjà dévasté de ne pas avoir pu vous regardez.

S'éloignant un peu de son amant, Tomohisa essaya de savoir se foutait de sa gueule mais le sourire en coin d'arborait Ryo ne lui donnait absolument pas l'impression qu'il rigolait. Et puis connaissant Jin, il était probable que se ne soit pas une blague.

Tirant sur le T-shirt de son amant, le leader des News s'en débarrassa avant de demander quelque peu surpris.

_ Il n'a pas dit ça quand même ?

_ Son amant et l'un des plus beau mec de la Johnny's ? Bien sûr qu'il y a pensé.

Forçant son cadet enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille, Nishikido se leva, l'emmenant jusque dans la chambre avant de le déposer sur le lit.

_ J'embrasserais Kame pour lui faire plaisir alors.

_ Si seulement tu l'approches, je le tue avant de t'attacher au lit !

_ Parce que c'est pas ce que t'avais l'intention de faire là ?

Attrapant les poignets de Yamapi, Ryo déposa un baiser sur chacun d'eux avant de les placer au dessus de la tête de son amant.

_ C'était encore en réflexion.

_ J'ai rien fais de mal cette fois.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Yamashita avant que sa langue ne les humidifie sensuellement appelant celle de son aîné à les rejoindre.

_ Tu m'as ignoré pendant au moins cinq minutes.

Les lèvres de Nishikido empêchèrent le rire de Pi de quitter sa bouche.

_ Je t'ai ignoré beaucoup plus longtemps il y a quelque temps.

_ Et je ne mettais pas vengé pour ça ?

Ramenant dans une seule de ses mains les deux poignets de son cadet, Ryo laissa sa main libre glisser le long du torse de Yamapi.

_ J'en ai pas le souvenir.

_ Mais il t'arrive souvent d'oublier des choses.

Un sourire en coin apparu sur le visage de l'aîné alors que sa main frôlait la bosse qui se formait dans le pantalon du plus jeune.

_ Ah bon ? Et qu'est ce que j'oublie ?

_ De t'occuper de moi.

Enlevant la dernière barrière de tissus qui séparait sa main de l'érection de Tomohisa, Ryo fit gémir son cadet.

_ Je pensais m'occuper plutôt bien de toi.

_ Je sais que tu peux en faire beaucoup plus.

Appuyant sa remarque d'un mouvement de bassin, Ryo fit gémir Yamashita avant de libérer ses mains de son emprise.

_ J'ai d'autres obligations. Tu le sais ça.

_ Je m'en fiche de tes autres obligations. Ne pense qu'à moi.

Laissant ses mains glisser jusqu'à l'attache du pantalon de son aîné, Tomohisa essaya de faire abstraction des lèvres de son amant dans son cou et de ses mains sur ses fesses afin de rester concentré sur se qu'il faisait.

_ Tu ne veux quand même pas que j'arrête de travailler.

_ Non, mais je te verrais bien dans un truc plus calme.

Un léger rire s'échappa des lèvres du leader des News alors qu'il faisait sauter le bouton du jeans de Ryo.

_ Et tu voudrais que je fasse quoi ?

Laissant un gémissement résonner dans la pièce alors que son cadet venait de faire glisser la fermeture éclair de son pantalon, Nishikido redessina la mâchoire de son amant de sa langue avant d'avancer une de ses idées.

_ Femme au foyer ça t'irais bien.

_ Et je t'attendrais tout les soirs en faisant la popote ?

_ Je voie déjà le tableau.

Un sourire pervers s'étendit sur les lèvres du Kanjani alors qu'il dévorait le corps nu de son amant du regard. Il voyait parfaitement son Pi nu sous un tablier entrain de lui préparer de bons petits plats. Sa langue glissa sur ses lèvres alors que son rêve éveillé dérivait vers quelque chose de beaucoup moins calme.

_ Tu imagines encore un truc pervers ?

_ Mais nan voyons !

Faisant descendre le jean ainsi que le sous-vêtement de son aîné le long de ses cuisses, Tomohisa asséna au passage une claque sur les fesses de Ryo.

_ C'est moche de mentir.

_ Je ne mens pas puisque tu connais la vérité.

_ Encore une logique que t'es le seul à comprendre.

Un sourire s'étendit sur les lèvres de Nishikido avant qu'il n'embrasse son cadet.

_ Johnny-san ne voudrait pas que j'arrête de travailler de toute façon.

_ Faudrait que je travaille deux fois plus pour essayer de réussir à gagner tout l'argent que tu lui fais gagner.

_ Et du coup, t'aurais plus du tout le temps de d'occuper de moi alors j'irais voir quelqu'un d'autre.

Forçant son cadet à se rallonger, Ryo laissa l'une de ses mains remonter le long de la cuisse de Yamashita qui ne pu s'empêcher de gémir sous la caresse.

_ Et avec qui tu me tromperais ?

_ C'est encore en réflexion.

Le sourire qui se dessina sur les lèvres de Yamapi ne plut pas du tout au Kanjani qui s'empressa de le faire disparaître en faisant pénétrer un premier doigt dans l'intimité de son amant.

_ Le jour où tu seras fixé, préviens-moi. Que je le tue avant que tu ne l'approches.

Resserrant ses jambes autour des hanches de son aîné, Tomohisa grogna lorsque Ryo fit entrer un deuxième doigt en lui. Plongeant son regard dans celui de son amant, Yamapi lui fit un sourire amusé avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure attirant les yeux de Nishikido dessus, le tout accompagné d'un mouvement de bassin assez subjectif.

_ Je rêve où tu m'allumes ?

_ Tu te plaignais que je ne m'occupais pas assez de toi.

_ Je n'aurais pas dit non à une petite fellation.

_ Noté.

_ J'y aurais le droit ?

_ La prochaine fois.

_ Tu dis ça mais en faîte tu ne le feras jamais.

Sentant son aîné s'éloigner de lui retirant ses doigts de son intimité par ce mouvement, Yamashita lança un regard surpris à son amant.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

_ Je vais prendre une douche froide.

_ Pardon ?

Attrapant le bras de son aîné, Tomohisa le força à lui faire face.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

_ Je viens de me rappeler que tu m'avais promis une super soirée pour mon anniversaire mais que je ne l'ai jamais eu.

_ J'étais en tourné, Ryo !

_ J'aurais pu l'avoir à ton retour.

Ouvrant la bouche pour répliquer, Yamapi se rendit compte qu'il n'avait rien à répondre à ça. Sans lâcher le bras le bras de son amant, le leader des News se laissa tomber à genou.

_ D'accord, j'ai compris.

Déposant ses lèvres sur le sexe toujours tendu de Nishikido, Yamashita leva les yeux vers le visage de son amant alors qu'il laissait sa langue glisser le long de son membre. Le regard de Ryo se fit brillant alors que ses jambes commençaient à faiblir.

Quelques caresse plus tard, le Kanjani s'écroula à genou devant son amant, son sexe vibrant de frustration. Le sourire de Yamapi s'agrandit avant qu'il ne se penche pour finir se qu'il avait commencé.

Un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de Nishikido lorsque Tomohisa prit totalement son membre en bouche. Emmêlant les cheveux de son cadet entre ses doigts, Ryo se dis qu'il avait bien fait de faire un caprice.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que le Kanjani ne se libère entre les lèvres que Yamapi.

_ Content ?

Attirant son leader jusqu'à lui, Nishikido l'embrasse passionnément l'attirant sur ses genoux.

_ On retourne sur le lit ou tu préfères essayer la moquette.

_ Baka.

Portant son cadet jusqu'au lit, Ryo l'y allongea avant de reprendre sa place entre ses jambes avec un sourire satisfait. Déposant de nouveau ses lèvres sur celle de son amant, Nishikido commença à pénétrer Yamashita.

Une grimace passa sur le visage de Yamapi avant que son aîné ne l'embrasse de nouveau.

_ Brute perverse.

_ Désolé. J'y suis allé un peu vite.

_ Je devrais te mordre pour me venger.

_ Oh oui, mords-moi !

Envoyant une tape derrière la tête de son amant, Tomohisa fit un immense sourire à Ryo avant de l'embrasser. Déposant des baisers le long de la mâchoire de son aîné avant de descendre jusqu'à la clavicule, Yamapi mordit l'épaule de Nishikido le faisant sourire.

_ Tes vengeances me plaisent.

_ Pervers.

Faisant un premier mouvement de hanche, le Kanjani fit gémir son cadet.

_ Tu aime que je sois pervers.

_ Sinon je ne sortirais pas avec toi.

Commençant de faire un va-et-vient régulier, Ryo regarda le corps de son amant se cambrer glissant ses mains au creux de ses reins. Laissant ses lèvres goûter la peau de son cadet, le Kanjani accéléra la cadence de ses déhanchés.

Laissant ses mains remonter le long du dos de son aîné, Yamashita laissa l'une de ses mains se glisser entre les mèches de Nishikido. Ses mouvement de hanches se callèrent sur le rythme de ceux de son amant alors que sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus difficile.

Commençant à perdre la tête alors que son cadet commençait à lui griffer le dos, les va-et-vient du Kanjani se firent de plus en plus irrégulier augmentant le plaisir des deux amants. Quelques déhanchés plus tard, Tomohisa se libérait entre leurs deux corps laissant Ryo le rejoindre dans la jouissance avant de s'écrouler à côté de lui.

Prenant quelques minutes pour reprendre leur souffle, les deux News se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre laissant leurs peaux se toucher.

_ On devrait faire ça plus souvent.

_ On n'a pas le temps.

_ On démissionne tous les deux et on passe un mois à ne faire que ça avant de commencer à chercher du travail.

_ Pervers. Comme si Johnny-san allait nous laisser faire ça.

_ D'ailleurs, en parle du boss, il ne serait pas un peu amoureux de toi ?

_ Ryo ? Si c'est pour dire des conneries à chaque fois qu'on finit, on ne devrait pas recommencer.

Fin

Voilà un petit PWP pour ne pas que vous m'oubliez ^^

Merci de m'avoir lu

Chibi


End file.
